Oscar
Info Oscar Owl is the one of two primary protagonists of RIPT4W, the other being Arthur. Nationality: French Role: Field Agent Height: 5' 6" Weight: 102lbs Biography Oscar was born in Versailles, France, where he aspired to be a great scientist. He soon found out that the world was pretty much entirely out of his favor, and pretty much any idea he created was, at least he thought, stolen from him. Soon after, he met Arthur on a street side vendor, still punching it for money, at least, francs. Unwittingly, Arthur didn't realize that Francs didn't work in the 2030s and universal currency was a thing- unfortunately- Oscar took him in for a while as Arthur was broke from punching so many vending machines. He taught him how universal currency and balancing worked, as Arthur did not really listen, eventually Arthur eventually resorted to what he usually does when he cant get what he wants- criminal activity. Unfortunately for Oscar, he got caught up in the activity, and him and Arthur (kicking and screaming) got out of France, now being labeled as traitors, which when inquired, Arthur became very cagey about it. Now pretty much feeling obliged to Arthur due to story convenience (citation needed), Oscar now works alongside Arthur in the highest evolution of organized crime: White collar crime, because the mafia was bullshit. Personality Oscar acts highly irrational when under stress. As he constantly relies on others, he tends to look to Arthur for explanation as to what is going on. Being schizophrenic, Oscar will occasionally freak out and mumble to himself, as well have a genuine distaste as to "what is real". However the causes, Oscar is very creative and will always have some sort of alternate way of doing things if Plan A doesn't work out quite well. Relationships Arthur Oscar and Arthur have a close-brothers relationship with each other, as they have been together through a lot. Arthur tends to ignore anything Oscar suggests especially if its anything more positive than a comment, and constantly wonders why Arthur distances himself from him in public places. Oscar tends to feel very dismissed by Arthur, but still feels obliged to be his friend, whether or not Arthur actually cares about him back he could never tell. Oscar thinks of Arthur as a pseudo-loner and thinks to leave him alone when Arthur does not speak to him. Poke Poke and Oscar do not get along well, Oscar views Poke as a childish person due to their conflicting views about what is and is not socially acceptable, with Oscar taking the more refined way of life, he views Poke as a 'immature child'. However the means, Oscar sort of harbors a bit of a 'blank-slate' look on him, as he believes that Poke, however stubborn, wants to be accepted by general society. Jab Oscar and Jab dismiss each other nearly any time interaction would be normal. Oscar mentions that he has an "uneasy feeling" around Jab, who is the most reserved of anyone in RIPtec. Oscar views Jab as a lost cause and does not wish to associate with him, and presumes that's how Jab wanted it. Boorish Oscar and Boorish downright hate each other, due to their extremely conflicting ideologies on government. Oscar commonly refers to Boorish as "Mr. Fascist", mistaking Boorish's views to fascism, even though Boorish actually supports communism. Due to this, Boorish will almost always get Oscars nationality wrong, intentional or not, he will always refer to Oscar as a German. Arthur will remark on how he noticed both of them are calling each other German. Selfish Oscar and Selfish mingled together well before she died. Oscar was there at the time of Selfish's death, and even tried to prevent it by telling Arthur to stop playing with the loaded gun. However, as the weapon discharged and struck Selfish in the head, Oscar sort of dismisses this as normal, implying that he is sort of used to Arthur accidentally shooting people in the head. Bio Bio and Oscar have homicidal feelings toward each other. Due to this, they are not even allowed near each other, and Oscar will usually attempt to kill Bio on sight. The reason is uknown, but it had to do with Bio's legs. Puerte Puerte, despite all of his efforts, never managed to grab Oscar's attention. Oscar is unaware of the fact that Puerte looked up to Oscar due to Oscar's scientific knowledge and seemingly calm demeanor. Valkyrie Oscar will often complain and whine about things he doesn't like to the poor radio operator. Valkyrie serves as Oscar's in-check, making sure he isnt going insane in the middle of a mission. Trivia -Oscar is the original character of oscarowlfur, the creator of RIPT4W. -Oscars accent is notably French (citation needed). Fun fact! -Oscar quotes several notable Renaissance-time scientists throughout "In China" and "In the UK". Authors Note Yeah, call my ego big! I created Oscar alongside the help of Theo Jasper who is pretty much the entire reason Oscar exists and lives and breathes in the fictional world. I wanted to create a steretypical owl character but French. But yeah, thats about it.